Amor Paternal
by Chiru Less
Summary: A Mo XuanYu le cuesta mucho comprender la forma en que su padre, Jin GuangShan, le demuestra lo que él denomina "amor". R 18, incesto.


— Padre, creo que podemos hablarlo.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Qué es lo que se supone quieres hablar? ¿Acaso no quieres complacer a tu padre? No me decepciones así, muchacho.

Aquella retahíla de preguntas sumadas a la declaración final que había soltado Jin GuangShan con aires de angustia mezclados con frustración erizaron los vellos de la nuca de Mo XuanYu.

Había logrado esquivarlo durante un período de tiempo considerablemente largo en su opinión personal, lo cual para el joven había sido todo un logro; durante dos largas semanas, había podido delegar tareas menores en otros discípulos de la secta o había cumplido de manera tan rápida y diligente sus propias obligaciones que casi no había tenido el agrado de estar cara a cara con su padre, lo cual visto y considerando las circunstancias luego de lo ocurrido había funcionado como un bálsamo para su mente y por qué no, también su cuerpo dolorido. Habían pasado varios días hasta que su trasero había sanado o al menos, había dejado de escocerle y sangrarle. Luego de la primera semana se sentía recuperado, pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido y la promesa de una segunda ocasión lo mantenían lejos y apartado de sus propios deseos de ser reconocido.

Hasta que había llegado un momento en el que aquello se había vuelto insostenible y Jin GuangShan había notado su ausencia, su renuencia a reunirse con él. Incluso había fingido cierta indignación y había enviado nada más y nada menos que a Jin GuangYao a buscarlo. Su medio hermano había acudido a él con una mezcla de hastío y ansiedad que no tranquilizaron demasiado a Mo XuanYu y sólo se había limitado a recordarle sutilmente que, de vez en cuando, debía ir en presencia de su padre, le agradase o no.

Como él había desoído las palabras y hecho la vista gorda a las advertencias que se dejaban entrever entre los discípulos conforme pasaban los días, Jin GuangShan había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto; él, el mismísimo líder de la secta Jin, había tenido que arrastrarse y rebajarse a buscar él mismo a su propio hijo bastado que parecía esconderse de él.

Por lo que cuando Mo XuanYu oyó el tono grave pero malicioso de su voz, supo que la cosa no pintaba nada bien. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto le vio ingresar en sus habitaciones privadas sin permiso alguno, seguro de si mismo. Cerró las puertas tras de sí y se dispuso a recorrer la pequeña pero bien amueblada estancia mientras suspiraba y soltaba frases al aire sin sentimiento alguno y en ese momento, a Mo XuanYu le recordó a un depredador acechando a su presa, sabiendo que su padre tenía todas las de ganar y él, todas las de perder.

— No quiero decepcionarte.

— Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Eres tan buen muchacho.

Su padre se acercó a su posición; la diferencia de alturas no era muy marcada, pero aún así Mo XuanYu estiró el cuello y levantó el mentón para verlo a los ojos. La ansiedad y la anticipación se filtraban por los poros de su piel al ver aquellos ojos ambarinos levemente entrecerrados brillando con un sentimiento oscuro que el más joven no podía definir bien pero que reconocía de antemano. Sus rostros eran levemente iluminados por la luz de las velas a medio consumir y una suave brisa cálida ingresaba por la ventana entreabierta de su cuarto, haciendo ondear las pequeñas llamas y dándole al rostro de su padre un aspecto casi siniestro.

— Mi corazón se contrajo de pena cuando me percaté de que estabas evadiéndome. Tuve que venir yo mismo a buscarte, ¿acaso te parece que eso es un comportamiento adecuado?

— P-Padre, yo no…

— Intento darte la mejor enseñanza, los mejores cuidados. Procuro darte mi amor, ¿y así me respondes?

Mo XuanYu no podía reaccionar decentemente ante los cuestionamientos de su padre. Había quedado parcialmente paralizado, buscando en sus ojos y en las expresiones de su rostro algún indicio que le advirtiera que aquello era un juego, que su padre se estaba burlando de él, de sus sentimientos. Su voz había sonado francamente afectada, su ceño fruncido y sus labios contraídos en una mueca que podía llegar a clasificarse de disgusto; los segundos pasaron y Mo XuanYu sintió sus mejillas arder producto de la vergüenza. Su padre había confiado en él en su último encuentro, habían intimado pese a las implicancias que ello podría traerles a ambos si alguien más descubriera semejante falta grave en sus conductas. Si bien Mo XuanYu había sufrido aquella noche, no podía dudar que parte de su calvario probablemente se debía a su inexperiencia, a sus inseguridades...y aún así, había dudado y había huído, socavando el camino que él mismo se había propuesto a labrar, a escalar.

— Realmente lo lamento, padre...no quería incordiarte de esa manera, sólo que…

— ¿Sólo que…?.- Jin GuangShan tomó su mentón con firmeza, elevando su rostro un poco más. Sus ojos ambarinos parecían traspasarlo, e incluso Mo XuanYu temió que pudiese incluso leer su mente. Pese a que el pensamiento era delirante, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar sutilmente ante la idea de que el mayor descubriera sus intenciones deshonestas.- Pero...sólo mírate, estás aterrado. ¿Tanto me temes? Soy tu padre.

La indignación y la incredulidad se mezclaron en sus dichos avergonzando más a Mo XuanYu. Todas sus inseguridades volvieron a atenazarlo y a paralizarlo en su sitio, sin saber bien cómo responder, cómo revertir aquella situación. Otra vez, la memoria lacerante de aquella noche se hizo presente en su mente recordándole aquella otra faceta de Jin GuangShan de la que quería escapar, pero a la cual nuevamente parecía toparse de frente sin salvación posible.

— No te temo, yo…¿qué debo hacer para que perdones tal acto de desobediencia de mi parte?

— No soy un hombre rencoroso, y eres mi hijo. Jamás podría castigarte. Sin embargo…

Cuando Jin GuangShan se inclinó sobre él, cerniéndose como un león sobre su presa, y sus labios rozaron los suyos de manera casi efímera, Mo XuanYu no percibió el aroma del alcohol en él, hecho que lo perturbó y confundió a partes iguales. La última vez, el más joven había estado seguro de que las acciones de su padre se habían debido principalmente al efecto del alcohol en su sangre y en su cerebro, pero ahora parecía tan sobrio como él. Aquel pensamiento lo alteró sólo un poco; sus músculos se relajaron paulatinamente cuando aquellos labios expertos supieron acariciar y explorar tranquilamente los suyos, sin apuros, sin ímpetus ni sobresaltos.

Ganando confianza, Mo XuanYu se atrevió a posar sus manos en los hombros ajenos, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar sus túnicas impecables y costosas. Su acción pareció despertar algo en el interior del mayor, quien lo abrazó posesivamente por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, pegando sus torsos. Mo XuanYu aún estaba aturdido cuando el beso se volvió más demandante y ansioso, los sonidos húmedos de sus labios y la saliva que comenzaba a escapar de la comisura de su boca encendiéndolo de una manera que no creía posible.

— Sin embargo...podrías darle algo de consuelo a tu padre, se ha sentido un poco solo y despreciado estos días.

— ¿Quién se ha atrevido a despreciarte?

Su voz sonó insegura, trémula y ansiosa. Queriendo evitar oír su respuesta, Mo XuanYu unió sus labios otra vez en forma casi necesitada. Jin GuangShan no lo rechazó y pareció sentirse a gusto con su asistencia, pero el más joven no podía dejar de pensar que sus sentimientos desolados se debían pura y exclusivamente a su persona, dándose una importancia que realmente sabe no posee.

— Tú lo has hecho, hijo. Me he sentido tan solo sin tu compañía, pensé que...tú y yo nos habíamos comprendido, que nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos aquella noche...pero noto que no fue así.

La decepción se dejaba entrever en el tono lastimero que empleaba Jin GuangShan, y Mo XuanYu cayó en su trampa; sabía bien, muy en el fondo de su mente, que aquel líder de secta estaba más que acostumbrado a manipular a su entorno con tal de conseguir beneficios propios o para su secta, y aquellas palabras cargadas de pomposa resignación y desilusión le sonaban a una falacia más por parte de aquel sujeto que de hecho, era su padre.

Sin embargo, con aquel tono de decepción filtrándose entre ellos como un gas venenoso, Mo XuanYu comprendió que sus posibilidades de ganar un puesto importante y sobre todo el reconocimiento de su padre se verían completamente socavadas de manera permanente si no revertía la situación rápidamente.

— No...no quise que te sintieras así. Hubiese deseado poder...poder verte a solas, pero siempre has estado rodeado de gente, padre.

— ¿De verdad? Tu padre siempre puede hacerse un tiempo para sus hijos.

El susurro contenido fue acompañado por aquel brazo afianzado en su cintura que apretó el agarre, aprisionándolo contra su torso. Los labios del mayor abandonaron los suyos y se dispusieron a explorar su cuello níveo con besos cortos y rápidos; Mo XuanYu sintió el sonido de sus labios contra su piel, la respiración caliente de su padre contra su oído izquierdo, una risilla tenue dejándose oír mientras depositaba un beso más sonoro sobre el lóbulo, provocando un escalofrío que erizó los vellos del menor. El rubor cubrió su rostro producto de las varias sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos...si hubiese pedido una audiencia con él, ¿realmente la habría obtenido con la facilidad con la que Jin GuangShan pregonaba?

— ¿Incluso para mi?.- se atrevió a murmurar, tensando el cuerpo ante la expectativa de su respuesta mientras el mayor se entretenía lamiendo los recovecos de su oreja.

— Especialmente para ti, A-Yu.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, más por insistencia de Mo XuanYu; gustoso por la respuesta favorable que Jin GuangShan realmente no esperaba, devoró su boca mientras oía los suspiros ajenos dentro de aquella estancia pequeña pero elegante, ahora un poco más oscura que antes al consumirse aún más aquellas velas un tanto moribundas a su llegada en medio de la noche. Empujó el cuerpo más menudo hacia atrás, obligándolo a retroceder hasta el poste de madera tallada que dividía la habitación. La espalda de Mo XuanYu chocó de lleno contra aquella pieza, curvando la espalda en un gesto de dolor; las manos de largos dedos se metieron cual serpientes por debajo de las ropas livianas que ya se había colocado para dormir, acariciando aquella piel que sólo GuangShan había llegado a explorar.

— ¿Vas a darme un lugar en tu cama ésta noche?

— Mi cama es pequeña, no creo que estés cómodo en ella…

— Ésta noche no me apetece dormir, A-Yu.

La pregunta fue formulada entre risas, y Mo XuanYu tuvo la leve sospecha de que aquello había sido retórico: Jin GuangShan iba a meterse en su cama, quisiera o no. Sus hábiles manos desataron el nudo de sus ropas, dejando su torso descubierto en segundos. La vergüenza y la inseguridades propias del joven hasta hacía demasiado poco virgen salieron a flote; adosó el torso al de su padre en un intento por cubrirse, pero éste no se lo permitió: tomó ambas muñecas del menor y levantó sus brazos delgados sobre sus cabeza, contra aquella gruesa viga oscura. El rubor cubrió rápidamente el rostro del menor, lo supo por el calor abrasador que envolvió sus mejillas al percatarse del escrutinio entusiasta que aquellos ojos depredadores efectuaban sobre su piel desnuda. Mo XuanYu vio aquellos orbes entrecerrados, sus ojos moviéndose, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo que ahora estaba al descubierto. Forcejeó contra el agarre sin demasiado éxito, pues tampoco quería incordiarlo.

— Tu piel es tan perfecta...sin ninguna marca, y mira esto…

Jin GuangShan parecía hablar en voz alta para sí mismo, abstraído. Sin ceder al agarre de sus muñecas, su torso se inclinó sobre el suyo, agachándose. Mo XuanYu inspiró bruscamente al sentir la lengua caliente y húmeda del otro sobre uno de sus pezones, una corriente eléctrica y una sensación extraña pero gratificante de cierta manera recorriendo su pecho hacia la parte inferior de su abdomen, un cosquilleo insólito adueñándose de su entrepierna con cada lamida que Jin GuangShan le propinaba a aquella punta dura y rosada. Un gemido angustiado escapó de su boca cuando aquellos labios finos cubrieron aquella zona tan sensible, chupando con fuerza, sus dientes pellizcando apenas, lo suficiente para que aquella sensación se intensificara vehementemente. La acción se repitió en su otro pezón, y en el fuero interno de su mente a salvo del bochorno, podía admitir abiertamente que aquello le estaba complaciendo. Jin GuangShan se apoyó aún más contra su torso por la posición un tanto incómoda en la que había terminado, y Mo XuanYu percibió con ansiedad el roce del cuerpo ajeno contra la erección que ya había crecido producto de semejantes atenciones.

— ¿Nadie ha reclamado tu cuerpo, verdad?.- la voz sosegada le llegó clara en un tono grave que provocó más ansiedad en Mo XuanYu.

— Sólo tú, padre.

— Buen muchacho. Ahora, date la vuelta.

— ¿C-Cómo?

— Eso, que te des la vuelta. No es muy difícil.

El tono de su voz había cambiado levemente; antes, su voz parecía sosegada e incluso íntima, confidente. Ahora un dejo de impaciencia de dejaba oír entre sus palabras. Incapaz de poder esperar a la reacción del menor, Jin GuangShan soltó sus muñecas y sostuvo sus caderas, dándolo vuelta en su sitio y obligándolo a encarar de frente a aquella viga de madera. Asustado e inseguro del cambio rotundo, ya un poco conocedor de las actitudes de su padre, intentó girar el cuello para encararlo, acto que no le fue permitido. Una mano sólida y fuerte presionó su nuca con insistencia, sin ejercer demasiada firmeza en el agarre. Mo XuanYu sabía bien que si se resistía a aquello con demasiado brío, las cosas iban a ir mal para él, para sus posibilidades en aquella secta.

Por lo que sus manos se limitaron a sostenerse de la madera para no friccionar el rostro contra ella, expectante y desconfiado. La otra mano libre de Jin GuangShan resolvió aquella incertidumbre, tomando el dobladillo de aquellos finos pantalones blancos y descendiéndolos bruscamente hasta la altura de sus rodillas, sobresaltándolo.

— Éste es el regalo que le das a tu padre.- dijo en voz alta, plácida, mientras aquella mano libre acariciaba la piel suave y firme de sus glúteos, provocándole un escalofrío a Mo XuanYu que recorrió su espalda descubierta.

En semejantes circunstancias, el menor no podía comprender cómo era posible que aquel hombre conservara la calma de aquella manera tan natural a diferencia suya, que incluso se encontraba hasta agitado producto de la ansiedad. De repente, Mo XuanYu soltó un jadeo al sentir como Jin GuangShan separaba sus piernas colando una de sus rodillas entre ellas; sus miembros temblaron mientras la mano se introducía entre sus muslos, ascendiendo y perdiéndose entre sus piernas.

— Mira cómo te encuentras, niño.- Mo XuanYu lo oyó chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación al tiempo que su mano rozaba aquella erección que lo avergonzaba, provocándole otro jadeo involuntario.- Ya te haré sentir mejor.

El menor inspiró profundamente al sentir aquel susurro cautivador contra su oído, el torso de Jin GuangShan contra su espalda, la yema de uno de sus dedos jugueteando con su entrada apretada y sensible. La mano que sostenía su nuca soltó su prensa y se dirigió directo a su erección, estimulándolo tan tortuosamente como el ritmo que llevaba aquel dedo martirizador.

— ¿Te gusta así?¿O quieres que vaya un poco más rápido?

Otra vez aquel susurro contra su oído ablandó a Mo XuanYu, quien experimentaba la peor de sus ambivalencias. En su último encuentro, Jin GuangShan había estado borracho y poco se había preocupado por su propio placer, hecho que el menor encontró decepcionante e incluso atemorizante, incluso más que las circunstancias en sí mismas. Ahora que era él quien había incitado el encuentro y se encontraba sobrio, las cosas parecían haber cambiado rotundamente, salvo por el hecho fehaciente de que lo estaba buscando para tener relaciones sexuales. Con él, un hombre. Con él, su hijo. De sangre.

Y era aquella la mayor barrera que le impedía soltarse y disfrutar de aquello libremente, sin límite alguno. Jin GuangShan era su padre, ni más ni menos. Intentaba consolarse pensando que no había participado en su crianza, que en realidad no representaba en sí una figura paterna hasta el momento en el que se le había permitido ingresar en la secta Jin, e incluso en ese momento, seguía viéndolo como el hombre que su madre había adorado y por el cual aún tenía sentimientos ocultos. Sin embargo...además del sentimiento de cercanía y la búsqueda de reconocimiento por parte de aquel hombre estaba el hecho de que luego de la primera experiencia traumática que poco había disfrutado, un deseo morboso y oscuro había nacido en su interior y había ido creciendo sin que él quisiese ser muy consciente de él.

— Más rápido, padre.- su voz sonó trémula, tomada por aquel sentimiento perturbador que comenzaba a dominarlo. Si lograba hacer bien su trabajo, el placer y la recompensa quizás podían ser dobles.- Por favor.

— Claro, hijo mío.

Aquella situación retorcida disparó parte de la excitación de Mo XuanYu. Ladeó el rostro mientras entrecerraba los ojos al sentir como aquella mano lo estimulaba más ansiosamente, como aquel dedo largo y delgado se introducía en su interior con dificultad, provocándole cierta incomodidad. Su mirada se perdió en la llama agonizante de una vela cerca de la puerta por la que su padre había ingresado minutos antes, sorprendiéndolo. Salió rápido de su ensimismamiento cuando aquel dedo abandonó su interior, parpadeando desprevenido.

— No quiero que te duela.- las palabras fueron acompañadas por el toque insistente de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Rápidamente, Mo XuanYu comprendió lo que debía hacer. Demostrando una seguridad que no sentía, abrió la boca y rodeó aquellos dedos con su lengua, mojándolos; pronto, los dígitos ingresaron en su cavidad oral mientras el menor los chupaba con ahínco, aún lamiéndolos con apetito.

— Qué buen hijo eres. Podrías convertirte en mi favorito.- Jin GuangShan depositó un suave beso en su cuello luego de soltar aquella frase tan casual para él, tan significativa para Mo XuanYu.- Espero estés listo para mi.

— Lo estoy. Hoy lo estoy, padre.

Aquella falacia fue dicha con ansiedad, pues Mo XuanYu creía jamás estar listo para lo que probablemente se avecinaba. Aquellos dedos se alejaron de sus labios húmedos, brillantes y cargados con hilos de saliva que se formaban entre ellos. El menor suspiró incómodo al percibir la sensación viscosa en su entrada, el sonido indecoroso de sus músculos cediendo ahora con mayor facilidad. El movimiento se volvió más veloz, aquel dedo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo de manera incesante, la oscilación circular sobre el borde obligándolo a relajar las piernas, el ruido húmedo mezclándose con sus jadeos entrecortados. Al cabo de unos minutos, otro dedo se unió al primero; Mo XuanYu se prometió a sí mismo que, si no podía escapar de aquello, al menos intentaría hacerlo lo más soportable posible. Intentó distenderse todo lo que pudo dejando de provocar resistencia a aquella invasión. Al dejar de contraer, la penetración de aquellos dedos se volvió más afanosa, más feroz.

— A-Yu, no puedo esperar más. Seré gentil.

Sus manos de repente abandonaron el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu dejándole una sensación fría y vacía. Como por inercia, su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente mientras se volteaba sutilmente; la ansiedad volvió a crecer al observar como Jin GuangShan luchaba contra sus propias túnicas intentando deshacerse del cinturón que mantenía los pantalones en su lugar. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, el menor pudo apreciar la erección de aquel hombre como un trozo de carne que se levantaba deseoso y hambriento, la punta del miembro viril húmeda, expectante. En un acto insensato, Mo XuanYu pateó lejos sus pantalones de dormir, quedando completamente desnudo y a merced de aquella bestia.

— Sólo relájate, prometo que sólo molestará un poquito.

Jin GuangShan se adosó a su espalda otra vez, levantando una de sus piernas contra la viga y separando en el proceso sus glúteos. Mo XuanYu contuvo la respiración e intentó hacerle caso al mayor cuando sintió la humedad y el calor de aquel miembro presionando insistentemente contra su entrada. La insistencia se volvió cada vez más fuerte con cada roce hasta que lentamente sus músculos cedieron a regañadientes; un quejido de molestia se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la punta ingresando con dificultad, volviendo a salir, sólo para volver a entrar. El proceso se repitió tantas veces que Mo XuanYu perdió la cuenta, y sólo supo que ya no era sólo la punta lo que penetraba su cuerpo cuando sintió la pelvis del otro casi pegada a su trasero.

— Estás tan apretado...vas a hacerme acabar demasiado pronto, muchacho.- sus palabras sucias mezcladas con aquel tono condescendiente y amistoso, levemente risueño, aturdieron un poco a Mo XuanYu, quien no podía creer que aquel pedazo de carne hubiese entrado por completo en su interior sin desgarrarlo. La sensación de plenitud y el leve ardor que sentía no desaparecían pese a que ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que no se había movido.

— Eres demasiado grande, no entra del todo.- Mo XuanYu dijo aquello con verguenza, aunque así lo sentía sinceramente.

— Dices las palabras más agradables. Y estás equivocado, sí entra todo.

Lo siguiente que Mo XuanYu experimentó fue una embestida leve casi sin fuerza. Sin embargo, había sido suficiente para que aquel miembro ingresara por completo a su cuerpo, obligándolo a separar todavía más sus piernas temblorosas por la incómoda posición. Al cabo de unos segundos, aquella erección dura comenzó a retirarse en toda su extensión sólo para volver a penetrarlo con cierta crueldad. Aquello se repitió una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el ritmo comenzó a ser regular, las embestidas más salvajes e implacables.

— E-Espera, por favor, estás muy adentro.- intentaba sollozar el menor mientras sus propios gemidos lo traicionaban. Se aferraba al poste de madera como si fuese su única salvación, la agresión a su trasero lo frotaba contra ella lastimándole la piel del torso.

— Un poco más, no es...suficiente…

Ahora sí podía oír la voz alterada de Jin GuangShan, sus gemidos entrecortados conforme lo penetraba con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Mo XuanYu temía ya caerse al suelo por la vehemencia con la que estaba golpeando su trasero una y otra vez, sus piernas más temblorosas que nunca. Su cuerpo entero se movía hacia delante, su vientre comenzando a cosquillear en forma extraña. Una de sus manos se animó a soltarse de la viga y se deslizó por tu torso hacia el sur, descubriendo con alarma como aquel pene sacudía su interior de tal manera que podía sentir sus movimientos contra su mano, la punta de aquel miembro golpeando la palma de su mano desde dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¡P-Papá, por favor, más despacio!

— Hijo mío, lo siento...papá no puede detenerse ahora...eres…

Mo XuanYu nunca alcanzó a saber qué era; las embestidas se volvieron más brutales al punto de que Jin GuangShan tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano para evitar que sus gritos, mezcla de dolor y placer, alertaran a los residentes cercanos a su habitación. La mano que masturbaba su propia erección también había alcanzado un ritmo frenético, y el menor no tardó en sentirse desfallecer cuando el primer orgasmo que había sentido en compañía de una persona se hizo presente, arrollándolo entre espasmos y gemidos indecorosos. Jin GuangShan tuvo la tediosa tarea de sostener su cuerpo flácido y semi inconsciente mientras alcanzaba su propia culminación llenándolo de aquel líquido caliente que comenzó a arder cuando su cuerpo no pudo contenerlo por completo y escapó por su entrada maltratada y enrojecida.

— A-Yu, estuviste extraordinario. Papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Como si de un muñeco se tratase, Jin GuangShan lo había alzado en brazos y llevado hacia su propia cama en un gesto de compasión que Mo XuanYu no esperaba y que en cierto grado reconfortaba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, cansado, su trasero apenas punzando en una molestia que sabía al día siguiente iba a fastidiarle mucho más. Sus ojos pesaban tanto que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos al cabo de un par de minutos, su cuerpo relajándose entre las sábanas.

— Ahora descansa.- la voz de su padre lo sobresaltó, viendo su sombra alejándose de su lado.

— ¿No te quedarás?

El mayor se detuvo a unos pasos de su cama, una sola vela ahora encendida apenas iluminaba su silueta. Ladeó el rostro para darle un último vistazo, su sonrisa también cansada.

— No esta noche.

Ni siquiera pudo juntar fuerzas para rebatir sus palabras. Tampoco oyó cuando abandonó el cuarto ahora ya en penumbras, el sueño atenazando sus extremidades y su mente, dejándose llevar por el letargo.

Sin embargo, una sensación extraña en su rostro fastidió su sueño. Tenía la impresión de que acababa de dormirse; intentó darse la vuelta sobre su cama, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía, trayendo a colación el recuerdo de la noche anterior a su mente aún dormida y confusa. Suspiró, molesto. Aquella incomodidad volvió a presentarse sobre su mejilla. Era algo frío, duro. Mientras su cerebro comenzaba a despertar, frunció el ceño al notar claridad sobre sus ojos. Con esfuerzo, cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo en un intento por esquivar aquella luz que lastimaba sus ojos por debajo de sus párpados.

— Más te vale ir despertando.

Casi se cae de la cama por la impresión. Mo XuanYu abrió los ojos de par en par, sentándose bruscamente, mareándose en el proceso. Volvió a fruncir el ceño: aquella luz que lo cegaba era la luz del sol que ingresaba por su ventana abierta. Él no recordaba haberla dejado así la noche anterior.

Sus ojos desenfocados se fijaron rápidamente hacia un costado, siguiendo el origen de la voz que lo había perturbado. A su lado, había un hombre que no conocía. Era sólo un muchacho, pero vestía el traje que llevaban la mayoría de los discípulos de la secta Jin, la peonía resaltando en su pecho. Su rostro, si bien era de rasgos finos y delicados, asustaron a Mo XuanYu más de lo humanamente posible. Algo estaba muy mal con la sonrisa que aquel sujeto le devolvía. El movimiento de una de sus manos llamó la atención del muchacho, y al observar hacia abajo, se percató de que sostenía un cuchillo en una mano enguantada. Le pareció incluso que le faltaba un dedo, pero lo que lo alteró fue otra cosa. La sangre abandonó su rostro al darse cuenta que era aquel objeto el que había tocado su rostro segundos antes, preso de la ignorancia.

— Lo siento, no fue su intención asustarte de esa manera.

— Habla por ti.

Otra voz se dejó oír casi del lado contrario; con temor, su rostro se ladeó en aquella dirección, inseguro de perder de vista aquel cuchillo. Para su sorpresa, el que había hablado era uno de sus hermanastros, GuangYao. Estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, y su sonrisa afable logró dar un poco de calma al corazón desbocado de Mo XuanYu.

— ¿Qué significa esto?¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?¿Quién es él?

Mo XuanYu se tapó como pudo con las sábanas, sabiéndose aún desnudo. Aquel sujeto desconocido soltó una risilla que le heló la sangre otra vez, obligándolo a retraerse aún más.

— ChengMei, basta. Te pido disculpas otra vez. Él es un amigo. Queríamos...conversar contigo, XuanYu.

— ¿Sobre qué?¿No puede esto esperar?

— En realidad, no. Nuestro padre podría hacerse presente de un momento a otro, y es justamente de él de quien queremos hablar.

El terror atenazó la mente de Mo XuanYu. Observaba el rostro delicado y afable de Jin GuangYao, su sonrisa tranquila en su lugar, ni un rastro de ansiedad en su semblante. Más que nunca, le recordó a Jin GuangShan, a sus mentiras, a su máscara constante. Lo sabía, lo sabían. Ellos sabían lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y probablemente la última vez. El corazón de Mo XuanYu se aceleró, su respiración se agitó levemente cuando su hermanastro dio unos pasos en su dirección, sentándose grácilmente en su cama.

— XuanYu, ¿deseas obtener un puesto de poder en ésta secta?.- la sonrisa se amplió un poco más, sobresaltando a Mo XuanYu. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre aquello.- Yo puedo ayudarte a lograrlo.

**_**Jesucristo. No lo sé. Al que llegó hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, sólo eso.  
**_**


End file.
